¡Gracias a mi mala suerte!
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: Bella comienza su dia con el pie izquierdo, ¿podra acabar amando a su mala suerte?


_Lo único que me faltaba perderme en el instituto el primer día de clases._

_Estaba demasiado claro que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida por mucho._

_Primero me levante 20 minutos tarde, entre a ducharme y ¡sorpresa! el agua parecía traída del polo norte, cuando termine de bañarme me di cuenta que había dejado la toalla en mi habitación así que penosamente tome la diminuta toalla que usamos para sacarnos las manos y me cubrí con ella todo lo que pude y salí como bala hacia mi habitación, rogando al cielo que a Charlie no se le ocurriera subir y encontrarme en esa horrible situación. Después recordé que no había lavado el fin de semana ya que la lavadora estaba descompuesta ¡no tenia ropa limpia que usar!_

_Tome lo primero que encontré: unos jeans gastados, una blusa azul de manga 3/4 regalo de mi madre que aun tenia etiqueta ya que yo consideraba que tenía demasiado escote y mis __Converse__ negros, aunque no iba tan mal vestida me sentía una chica fácil con tanto escote. Y para acabarla cuando quise marcharme en mi vieja camioneta me di cuenta que ¡la__ desgraciada__ había decidido morir y abandonarme a mi suerte!_

_Y ahora perderme en el instituto, dedique a murmullos palabras nos tan agradables a mi mala suerte ¡solo a mi me podía pasar esto!_

_Y se preguntaran ¿Quién es la dueña de tan mala suerte?_

_Pues bien, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella y no porque quiera que alimenten mi ego llamándome "linda" en italiano, solo que lo considero más práctico y no me hace sentir tan vieja. A mis 18 años soy la persona más torpe del mundo, creo que si ponen toda mi mala suerte y torpeza en una botella obtendríamos una poderosa arma nuclear._

_Me gusta demasiado leer libros y por eso decidí estudiar literatura aunque también me hubiera gustado estudiar psico…_

_-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- por ir tan metida en mis pensamientos había chocado contra un hombre, no levante la vista por miedo a encontrarme con alguien realmente furioso así que decidí que recogería mis libros sin levantarla y me marcharía de ahí, aunque no sin antes pedir perdón._

_Me agache rápidamente y mientras recogía todos mis libros empecé a disculparme apresuradamente._

_-¡Yo lo siento demasiado! no me fije por donde iba, estaba perdida e iba revisando mi mapa y entonces tu…yo…chocamos…y…- y no pude decir nada más porque una fría mano me estaba tapando la boca impidiendo que siguiera diciendo estupideces, cosa que agradecí._

_-Yo soy el que lo siente, no me di cuenta que eras una chica, pensé que eras uno de esos idiotas de la cafetería, lo siento- dijo apenada esa vos tan…tan…SEXY al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de mi boca._

_Me vi forzada a levantar la vista, tenía que saber quién era el dueño de esa vos tan sexy y lo que vi me dejo en shock._

_¡Era el chico más guapo que en toda mi patética vida iba a ver!_

_Tenía los ojos de un brillante y hermoso color esmeralda, su cabello era una mata color cobriza que no sabía si era despeinada por naturaleza o el provocaba de alguna manera que se viera tan natural al peinársela así, tenia los labios rojos mas apetitosos que he visto en toda mi vida, iba vestido con una camisa negra que hacía que su piel se viera demasiado pálida pero aun así no le quitaba lo sexy, traía unos jeans también algo gastados, me daba la impresión de que este chico se vería bien aunque fuera en un trapo sucio._

_-¡Hey te estoy preguntando tu nombre desde hace miles de horas!- dijo divertido y después empezó a reír y ¡santa madre su risa me iba a provocar algo!_

_Era la risa más angelical y aterciopelada que jamás haya escuchado._

_Pero al pensar coherentemente, algo que me costó mucho, me di cuenta que me había estaba preguntando mi nombre varias veces y que él se había encargado también de meter mis libros en mi mochila y que yo seguía como una idiota hincada en el piso observado su fina cara. Me pare como resorte al percatarme de que el ya estaba parado y con mi pesada mochila en las manos._

_-¿Eh?...ah sí, mi nombre es Isabella…digo Bella, dime Bella- que estúpida soy, me di una cachetada mental- ¿y cuál es tu nombre?- quise irme corriendo de ahí para que no pensara que tenía el poder de convertirme en tomate… aunque seguramente ya parecía uno._

_-Tu nombre te hace justicia- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, yo solo le atine a sonrojarme, un chico guapo me había hecho un cumplido- mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- dijo mientras me estiraba su mano izquierda y en su rostro tenía una divertida sonrisa de lado._

_Enarque una ceja divertida mientras tomaba mi mochila de su mano derecha y la colgaba en mi hombro izquierdo. Y ahora sí, estrechaba mi mano izquierda y su mano derecha._

_El solo rio con su inigualable risa mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, el cual lo hacía ver adorable y tan tierno, no como me pasaba a mí que me convertía en un tomate andante. _

_-Bueno chica Swan ¿hacia dónde te diriges?- me pregunto soltando su mano de la mía, rápidamente me sentí vacía por alguna razón. _

_Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de la razón, extrañaba la calidez de su mano, la mano de un completo extraño._

_-Umm a clases- le dije pensando que tal vez el ni siquiera iba en esta escuela ¿Qué no sabía que hoy empezaban las clases?_

_Lo único que obtuve por respuesta fueron de nuevo esas melodiosas carcajadas y un Edward divertido con mi confusión. Lo mire mal, ¿de que se reía? ¿A caso se atrevía a reírse de mí? _

_-Bells…. ¿te puedo decir Bells?- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos y aunque detestaba que me llamaran así, no pude negarme al ver esas esmeraldas, asentí con la cabeza- Perfecto, entonces como decía… hoy solo se entregaban los horarios ¿Cómo crees que empezaríamos las clases en domingo?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja realmente divirtiéndose a mi costa, este chico es realmente…. ¡ESPEREN! ¿¡DOMINGO! _

_-¡Mierda, lo único que me faltaba!- no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte, ¡todo mi día fue en vano! _

_Sentía tanta rabia que queria gritar y ponerme a correr como loca e ir maldiciendo a todos los que se me cruzaran por el camino, pero claro que no podía hacer eso, probablemente asustaría a Edward y se mantendría alejado de mí durante el año escolar. Y otra de las razones es que cuando realmente estoy furiosa empiezo a llorar, si señores mi enojo se expresa en lagrimas, ¿genial? No, no lo creo._

_-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Edward preocupado, yo solo pude darme media vuelta con las lagrimas desbordándose de mi mejilla, ¡mierda tenía que caminar hasta mi estúpida casa!- ¡lamento si te ofendí al reírme de ti! - ¡oh no! Ahora él creía que lloraba por su culpa- enserio no quise hacerte llorar, yo lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que tu…domingo…escuela…clases- ahora fui yo quien le tapo la boca, no podía creer que dice mas incoherencias cuando esta nervioso que yo cuando me avergüenzo. _

_-No... es...po...or tu… cul...pa- dije entre sollozos dándome media vuelta para verlo de frente, espere un momento y respire hondo tratando de calmarme, si seguía hablando así nunca llegaríamos a ninguna parte. Cuando lo conseguí seguí hablando- puede parecer estúpido, de hecho lo es, pero cuando me enojo empiezo a llorar- baje la mirada preparada para escuchar de nuevo sus risa, pero extrañamente nunca llegaron- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al levantar la vista ya que Edward veía a la nada con el ceño fruncido al igual que su boca, ¡santa madre de verdad me va a dar algo si sigue así!_

_-Entonces… ¿estás enojada conmigo?- me pregunto tiernamente aun mirando al piso como niño pequeño al cual acaban de regañar. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, me mordí el labio mientras pensaba si era lo correcto, tal vez no ahora, no debería abrazar a un desconocido sexy._

_-¡No!- respondí demasiado alto y me di cuenta de eso porque Edward levanto su cabeza rápidamente y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sentí como toda mi sangre subía a mis mejillas- no estoy enojada contigo, es solo que –suspire al recordar mi horrible día- hoy tuve un día demasiado largo y horrible, mi mala suerte decidió trabajar al 100% el día de hoy- le dije frunciendo el ceño, el cual no duro mucho fruncido ya que el dedo de Edward hizo que desapareciera._

_-Sabes…-dudo en seguir hablando pero al final lo hiso- tengo el día libre hoy, podríamos ir a tomar un café o a almorzar y podrías contarme tu día- lo vi con una sonrisa ¿era esa una invitación a una cita?- ¡claro que si tú no quieres, no! Podríamos dejarlo para otro día si es que tienes planes, o tal vez para nunca, no tienes que ir conmigo si no quieres, o si no me quieres contar tu día…pues…no importa…es mejor que me va…- no lo deje continuar, ya me había divertido a su costa al ver como se ponía nervioso y se torturaba el solito inventándose la historia de que no queria salir con él, así que decidí estampar mis labios contra los de él._

_Me horrorice de mis actos 3 segundos después, ¿Qué pasaba si el tan solo queria ser mi amigo? Bueno yo me sabia la respuesta, nunca más me volvería a buscar y probablemente les diría todos que me beso con cualquier chico que me encuentro en la calle. Saque esa idea de mi mente al notar como Edward sonreía y me correspondía el beso, me sentía en las nubes o mejor dicho, en mi cielo personal, era mi primer beso y había valido demasiado la espera. Al sentir sus lengua rozar la mía fue mágico, ¡era verdad! ¡Sentía las maripositas en mi estomago!_

_Pero claro todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y el beso llego a su fin por culpa de la falta de oxigeno, realmente decepcionante que un buen beso acabara._

_-¿Es eso un sí?- me pregunto divertido y yo solo me reí y entrelace nuestras manos._

_-Sí, Edward quiero ir a tomar café y a contarte mi horrible día- le dije con una sonrisa y el me correspondió con otra. _

_Estaba demasiado claro que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida por mucho._

_Y así, tomados de la mano, caminos hacia un futuro que ningunos de los dos esperábamos. _

-¡Mami eso fue hermoso!- dice mi pequeña Reneesme- ¡cuéntame que paso después!- me pide ansiosa mientras da palmaditas. Yo rio alegremente ¡me encanta que a mi hija le guste escuchar historias sobre mi primer amor!

-Ya es tarde pequeña y mañana es tu primer día de escuela- le digo mientras la tapo nuevamente con su sabanita de princesas- prometo contártela otro día- le digo mientras le doy un beso en su frente.

-Pero no tengo sueño…-dice pero descubro su mentira ya que bosteza y yo la veo enarcando una ceja- esta bien mami ¡pero mañana me la cuentas!- me dice con su ceñito fruncido.

-Claro que si pequeñita- le digo mientras levanto mi mano en señal de promesa- Buenas noches, Nessie- le doy otro beso en la frente.

-¿Mami?- me habla mi pequeña cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación - ¿mañana conocere a mi príncipe azul, así como conociste a papa en tu primer día de escuela?- me pregunta inocentemente y yo la veo con ternura.

-Aun eres muy pequeña, mi amor- le dijo y ella asiente y cierra sus ojitos para caer en un profundo sueño.

¡Lo bueno es que no tenía sueño!

Salgo de la habitación llena de cosas rosas y de princesas y me dirijo a la cocina con una sonrisa. Me apoyo en el lavabo mientras tomo el vaso de agua que me acabo de servir. No puedo esperar a que llegue Edward del trabajo, tengo tantas cosas que decirle.

-Hola mi amor- me dice mi esposo mientras me abraza por la espalda, hago una mueca nerviosa ¿Cómo se lo diré?- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- dice al notar mi tensión y me da vuelta para verme de frente.

-Yo…Edward…tengo que decirte algo- le digo mientras me zafo de su abrazo. Camino hacia la mesa del comedor y tomo el sobre que contiene los papeles que cambiarían nuestra vida.

-¿Qué esta pasando Bella? ¡Me estas asustando!- me dice pasándose una mano por su cabello, estaba asustado y desesperado, me sentía mal por hacerle esto pero no podía dejar pasar otro día para decirle.

-Toma esto lo explica todo- le digo tendiéndole el sobre con la mano derecha. Él lo toma con miedo, se lo que siente en estos momentos y me siento mala persona al hacerle esto pero era necesario.

-Bella, te amo- me dice antes de abrir el sobre. Observo como abre el sobre y sus manos tiemblan- ¡BELLA! ¿¡ES ENSERIO!- me pregunta llorando y yo muevo la cabeza asintiendo también con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡TE AMO BELLA, SEREMOS PAPÁS!- me dice y tira el sobre con los exámenes médicos al piso y me abraza para después empezar a darme vueltas.

-¡Hey cuidado! estoy embarazada ¿recuerdas?- le digo cuando empiezo a marearme, el sonríe apenado y me baja- lamento si pensaste que era otra cosa- me disculpo mientras lo abrazo- es solo que me pareció una forma original de decírtelo, seguramente nunca lo olvidaras- le dije con diversión.

-¡Oh Bella! respecto a eso…creo que mereces un castigo- me dijo en _tono enojado_. Y yo lo vi con diversión y enarque una ceja.

-Umm ¿Qué clase de castigo, tiene en mente Sr. Cullen?- le pregunto al oído pícaramente.

-En nuestra habitación puedo mostrarle Sra. Cullen- me respondió mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Tome su mano e hice que subiéramos rápidamente a nuestra habitación, lo que paso después… es privado.

Pero lo que si les puedo decir es que agradezco a mi mala suerte porque me condujo hacia este hombre casi perfecto, el mejor padre y el mejor de los esposos, me dio una familia y nuevos amigos.

No puedo esperar para saber cómo se pondrán Alice y Rose, mis mejores amigas y mis cuñadas, cuando se enteren que seremos padres de nuevo.

Seguro que Emmet, el esposo de Rose, se burlara de nosotros como cuando hizo comentarios a mi padre respecto a la forma en que me embarace de Reneesme, sobra decir que mi padre casi se ahoga con el sándwich que estaba comiendo, gracias a dios estaba ahí Jasper, el esposo de Alice, y el sabía algo de enfermería.

Pero bueno son ms amigos y los quiero y gracias a mi mala suerte tengo una vida casi perfecta, claro que con algunos problemas con Edward y peleas con Reneesme pero nada grave que no se pueda solucionar.

Así que supongo que ¿amo a mi mala suerte?

**FIN**


End file.
